


울어도 돼

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set in Easy Love Era, and because they got their first win, because inseong and youngbin's friendship is the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Taeyang injures himself, and Youngbin feels like he's failing a little bit at being SF9's leader, but luckily Inseong is there and helps him through it.[The title translation is 'You Can Cry Too', which is taken from the Entertainer OST, by Jo Bok Rae, of the same name.]
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	울어도 돼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningFantasyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/gifts).



> This is just a small introspective piece that ShiningFantasyStar requested! :)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (The ost that I mentioned? I sing it way too often in the noraebang hkjashdjh)

The night had winded down from the earlier excitement. Kim Inseong was elated, just as the rest of the members were, but all night as they celebrated he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kim Youngbin. His grin had been so bright and infectious as he took in the warm glow from everyone else in the room. His happiness felt so much sweeter as Inseong remembers all the times he had consoled Youngbin, of all the times their precious leader had blamed himself for their failures because he felt inadequate in leading SF9. Inseong knows, everyone in the group knows that Youngbin is what sticks them together and keeps them all as one. The soju feels sweeter knowing that Youngbin feels deserving of the title of ‘leader’.

  
  
  


The day had been a tough one, back in their rookie days, and everyone was exhausted. Taeyang had injured himself and was in anguish that he couldn’t take part in promotions, and the others were worried that they wouldn't be able to showcase the dance quite as well without Taeyang, their main dancer. 

They didn’t voice it, but it had been written in the lines of their mouths and their shoulders. Youngbin especially looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and Inseong badly wanted to take that weight away. 

It was only their second comeback, and yet, so many people held so many expectations and everyone in the group wanted to rise to meet them. Even Inseong. 

After a stressful and tense session of reorganising the choreography with the choreographer, the members all piled out of the practice room to take hot showers and rest as much as they can when they have to record for a music broadcast in 2 hours. Everyone left, except Youngbin. Inseong had noticed a few steps out of the room, as usually, he trails after them with words of encouragement, but not today. 

Inseong turned back around and poked his head into the practice room. Youngbin was sitting at the back wall to the left of the door with his head between his knees and his shoulders shaking. In a panic, Inseong closed the door and went to kneel in front of Youngbin. He placed a hand lightly on his friend’s shoulder, and the contact made Youngbin raise his head in surprise. His face was moist with tears from his red and puffy eyes. 

This wasn’t the first time Inseong had seen their leader like this, but it struck a chord in his heart at that moment. The realisation that Youngbin must have been holding these tears back for so long today to show the others that he’s their strong leader and that they can trust him to carry the brunt of all their burdens.

“I-Inseong, I’ll be in the van in j-just a moment,” said Youngbin, although he was choking back sobs while saying it. 

Inseong shushed him and leaned in closer so he could wrap his arms around Youngbin’s shoulders. After a moment of hesitation, Youngbin wrapped his own arms around Inseong and sobbed furiously into his shoulder. 

Inseong lightly rubbed his back as a way to soothe him, and after a minute or two, Youngbin began to whisper beside Inseong’s ear. “I didn’t even notice he was hurt, Inseong. I feel like such a bad leader. I didn’t know until he fell over and then it was too late, there was too much damage.” 

Inseong listened and listened, but at a point, he withdrew from the hug and looked Youngbin in the eyes. “Taeyang knows he should mention when something feels wrong, he’d just too stubborn and didn’t want to let everyone down. No one knew until he fell, but you were the first person at his side Youngbin. You were checking it and asking him questions on what it feels like. And you were the one to act quick and told us to get the manager, so we could get Taeyang to see a doctor as soon as possible. You care so much about everyone, Youngbin. And everyone looks up to you so much because of it. Today,” Inseong sighed, “Today was hard for everyone, but we’ve been through so much already and we will continue to pave our own path. So don’t hold everything in, okay? Today was pretty bad, but it would have been worse without you here to guide us.” 

Youngbin, still sniffling, speechlessly hugged Inseong again, squeezing him tight. “Thank you, Inseong. You give really good pep-talks,” Youngbin said, with sincerity dripping from the words. 

Inseong laughed loudly, and replied, “You’re not the only one who gives killer pep-talks, Kim Youngbin.”

  
  
  


_ Kim Inseong knew that Kim Youngbin was strong, but even their strong leader needs a shoulder to cry on from time-to-time. _


End file.
